


Satisfied

by artikgato



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, No Plot, PWP, philip's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip doesn't understand the point of kissing, so Shotaro shows him. Then sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> By "no plot" I really mean it. Originally posted on August 4th, 2011.

He thought he would have been satisfied with a kiss.  
  
It was just curiosity, that's all. After seeing Akiko and Terui kiss so often, he wanted to know what was so special about the act that would warrant them doing it so frequently. And his research suggested that kissing, like most things related to romance, had to be experienced in order to grasp the concept. Curious, and wanting to complete his newest topic of research, he resolved to try kissing someone.   
  
The fact that Shotaro was the first person he thought of that he wanted to try kissing...surprised him.  
  
It wasn't a surprise to him that he'd developed feelings for his partner. There were a lot of reasons that he had, the least of which being that they'd been through so much together. They'd laughed, and cried, and loved and lost, and that had given them a bond as partners that was so strong that it, along with his sister's sacrifice, had ultimately been what had brought Philip back from the 'dead'. There was also the fact that the two of them could and routinely did transform into Double, a process that shoved both of their minds into one body and, occasionally, both of their  _bodies_  into one body. The two of them could hear what their partner was thinking, see what their partner was seeing...experience the world through eachother's eyes. Nobody else could do that...well, not literally like he and Shotaro could. Feelings like these were almost a natural side-affect...the reason Philip was surprised was by just how strongly he felt. That there wasn't just an emotional attraction but, on some level, a physical one too.   
  
When he'd walked up and, with absolutely no warning, given Shotaro a quick peck on the lips, the absolutely flabbergasted look on the older detective's face was absolutely priceless. Priceless, but a bit worrying.   
  
"I did some research about kissing and...because Aki-chan and Terui Ryu are always kissing, and I was wondering what was so special about it, so I researched it, and the Library said it was one of those things I had to do field research for...so I decided to try kissing you and...umm..."  
  
Shotaro laughed a little, the half-faked laugh that he used to humor Akiko, but said nothing.  
  
"...I don't...really see the point," Philip finally finished after a moment or two of silence. Shotaro just grinned.  
  
"Of course you don't," he replied. "That was just a peck on the lips."  
  
Well, at least he was over the shock of being abruptly kissed. Philip was still quite embarassed, though, a dark blush on his cheeks.  
  
"You want to learn about kissing? I'll give you a  _real_  kiss," the brunette detective continued, leaning over and pressing his lips firmly against Philip's. All he could do was helplessly let himself get swept along as Shotaro kissed him. His heart was racing and happiness felt like it was bubbling up inside of him as he accepted the kiss, reciprocating with pure instinct, a fact that he only realized after he started. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever, and yet not long enough at the same time, before Shotaro pulled back, short of breath.   
  
He thought he'd be satisfied with one kiss. He  _should_  have been satisfied with one kiss. His research was, for all intents and purposes, now over. But he just wasn't satisfied, and so he found himself leaning into Shotaro and kissing him, the detective not even putting up a fight. Philip grabbed ahold of Shotaro's shoulders when he felt himself getting dizzy, his mind reeling, trying to comprehend what was happening to him. Trying to understand why something so straightforward and simple as pressing their lips together was making what felt like electricity crackle between them. And then Shotaro did something bold, tongue slipping between Philip's lips and into his mouth, and had to wrap his arms around Shotaro's shoulders to keep balance when he felt his legs nearly give out on him. Then next thing he knew, he found himself straddling Shotaro's lap, the detective having sat down on a nearby chair. They parted for breath, but neither one was saying anything.   
  
After a few moments like that, Shotaro reached up, threading a hand into the hair on the back of Philip's head and pulling him down for another kiss, Philip gladly reciprocating. Shotaro's other hand was on his waist, a fact that Philip didn't even realize until the detective pressed firmly on his lower back, encouraging him to shift even closer to the detective, the contact of his lower body against Shotaro's sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine and making him gasp into the kiss, realizing for the first time just what state his body was in. It wasn't as if he had never been aroused before, or that he didn't know what sex was. Like kissing, he had seen sex from a purely scientific perspective, and the act really held no interest for him. Or it _hadn't_ , at least.   
  
For a brief moment, Philip wondered just how many things in life were like this - boring from a scientific perspective, but completely different when one was actually experiencing them. Fiercely kissing Shotaro and bucking his hips down against him with a little moan, Philip almost wanted to curse his scientific mind for not trying things like this sooner. And then his mind focused quite sharply on Shotaro's hands, which the brunette was moving from their earlier positions to settle on his waistband, never breaking the kiss. Slowly and carefully, as if trying to give Philip time to protest if he wanted to, Shotaro undid the button on his pants and tugged down his zipper, finally reaching inside to draw out Philip's erection. Philip had to break the kiss to gasp in air, hands that weren't his on his member feeling quite different than he would have imagined. Shotaro pushed Philip's pants and boxers down the precious few inches that their positions would allow. Gripping Philip firmly with one hand, Shotaro slowly began to stroke his hand up and down Philip's throbbing hardness, Philip grabbing the wooden back of the chair for support as he moaned, eyes half-lidded. Philip noticed Shotaro sucking on two of his own fingers, but for some reason thought nothing of it, too enticed by the feeling of Shotaro's thumb sliding over the head of his cock to really care. All he could do was gasp when he felt the spit-slicked digits pressing against his anus. Shotaro caught his eyes with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Just say the word and I'll stop, aibou," Shotaro breathed, his voice much gruffer than normal. Philip just kissed him, deciding that he wouldn't be satisfied until he saw this through until the end. That was all the permission Shotaro needed.   
  
Philip tried not to jump when he felt one finger push inside of him, continuing to kiss Shotaro like nothing was happening. And really, that first finger didn't hurt at all, just felt weird. The feeling of Shotaro moving it in and out of him a few times actually felt quite good. Philip had to bury his face in Shotaro's shoulder when he started pushing in the second. Shotaro started moving his hand a little faster up and down Philip's hardness to try and offset the pain, and that worked, to a degree. Philip couldn't decide which to focus on, so instead he just gripped the chair tightly and held on as the pain of penetration slowly faded to a dull ache, barely noticeable. All of a sudden, Shotaro's hands retreated and moved to his ass. He felt himself being lifted, and then carefully lowered onto Shotaro's cock. He kept his face buried in Shotaro's shoulder until he was finished, Shotaro buried completely inside of him. The penetration still stung a bit, but after a couple of tentative thrusts, he forgot all about that when Shotaro's hardness hit right up against something inside of him and intense pleasure shot up and down his spine. He tried to encourage Shotaro to do that again, but all he could do was moan in ecstasy.   
  
It wasn't long until Philip started helping Shotaro, planting his feet firmly and using his leverage to change the somewhat slow and careful pace into a hard and fast one. The two thrust wildly against eachother as they quickly drew closer and closer to climax. It was sudden, and rough, and Philip knew he'd be feeling the effects long after the act was done, but he decided that he liked this. The burst of intense pleasure at the end of every one of Shotaro's thrusts made up for all of the trouble.   
  
All of a sudden, Shotaro had moved one of his hands from Philip's hips, wrapping it around Philip's neglected hardness once again and stroking a little desperately in time with his thrusts, which were becoming more and more rough and sporadic. His other hand moved up to drag Philip down for another kiss as Shotaro abruptly stopped thrusting, member buried deep inside Philip. The younger detective felt himself suddenly filled with hot wetness, Shotaro's hand squeezing his cock, not painfully, but just enough that he suddenly felt an unbelievable amount of pleasure build inside him, coming hard and gasping out Shotaro's name into the kiss.   
  
Like kisses, Philip knew he wouldn't be satisfied doing this just once. But judging from the satisfied smile on Shotaro's face, Philip didn't think that the brunette would really mind a repeat.


End file.
